Blood from a Stone
by Winter Midnight
Summary: Getting Georgette to go in snow is like drawing blood from a stone


Blood from a Stone 

A fluffy white blanket had draped itself over the balcony. Georgette stood behind the glass doors staring at it, thankful she was warm. _It must have snowed last night while we were in bed_ Georgette thought still staring at the untouched white that had now taken residence outside. Loud giggling caught her attention and immediately her eyes landed upon the source. Most of the neighbourhood children had decided to make the most of the snow and their brightly coloured, bundled up forms energetically threw snowballs, built snowmen and rode sleighs.

Georgette scoffed. _Why would they put themselves through that? _After all, they would only be coming home wet and shivering, desperately seeking the warmth of a fire and a cup of hot chocolate, and Georgette already had that now. She shook her head in disappointment. Suddenly loud barking began to carry along with the children's laughter causing Georgette to snap her head back up. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of dark furry forms sprinting and weaving amongst the young humans. They seemed to be occupying themselves by snuffling through the snow and chasing after renegade snowballs, some of the dogs were even lapping at the fluffy cold stuff.

_Idiots. _Georgette thought despairingly, _complete and utter idiots. _The amount of ice and dirt that would get stuck in their coats, the cold ground which was bound to cause aching and numb paws, the reasons not to go out were endless. The prize winning poodle turned her back on the scene and trotted to one of her many large pillows scattered about the room, however the blue one she made herself comfortable on was located in front of the radiator. Georgette curled up on the cosy cushion and closed her eyes letting the heat from the radiator flow over her fur. _Yes,_ Georgette concluded _it is much better to be inside then out. _

* * *

A short time later, loud barking echoed through her ears, rousing Georgette from her light slumber. She stood, stretched and leapt of the pillow making her way back to the glass doors. The six time national champion expected to see the same scene as earlier, with idiotic dogs still chasing after snowballs. Instead, she gazed upon a distorted blanket of white, with mismatched footprints creating abstract patterns. _If they're gone then where…? _Georgette's confused thought provoked her curiosity and slowly she made her way onto the balcony wincing as her paws hit the cold, wet snow. Casting her gaze downward, she immediately saw the culprit.

Tito stood in a street of white gazing up hopefully at her form. A small dark blue and green striped scarf was wrapped around his neck, and his breath came out as wispy steam that evaporated as soon as it appeared. "Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito what are you doing?"

"Uh…standing here?"

Georgette slapped a paw on her forehead in exasperation, before realising that it had just been buried in snow and was therefore quite cold. With a whine of displeasure at the cold spot now on her forehead, she quickly slammed her paw back on the ground. "Yes but _why_ are you standing there? Aren't you aware that it has snowed?" Georgette growled not comprehending why Tito would happily trek to her house in this weather. "I thought you and me could go on a walk, have some fun y'know?" Tito answered wagging his tail and leaning forward eagerly.

"Well I'm sorry but there is no way I'm going romping in the snow. Do you have any idea what that stuff does to your fur, let alone the _temperature_…" Georgette ranted shuddering delicately when she mentioned the temperature. Tito chuckled. "Baby, you're already halfway there!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've standing in snow right now, and I'm proud of you, you've tolerated being in it for at least seven minutes!" Tito exclaimed excited. Georgette wrinkled her nose and lifted a paw flinging slush across the balcony and causing some to land on Tito's muzzle, which he immediately shook off. "That is only because I'm talking to you." She answered haughtily sticking her muzzle in the air.

"Awww c'mon my little croissant! Just a walk, nothing more, no snowballs I promise" Tito pleaded still wagging his tail.

"Well what about the temperature?" Georgette countered refusing to be beaten.

"We'll walk fast."

Georgette sighed, causing her misty breath to hover for a few moments before fading away. On the one hand, she really didn't like the snow it was an abomination and as long as she and it were separated they were happy. On the other hand, she really wanted to spend time with the Chihuahua and he hadn't been to visit in a few weeks. "As long as we walk fast." She surrendered turning back inside and pulling a sky blue scarf off her vanity table.

* * *

Georgette stood in the snow a few paces from her home, glancing back at the impressions her paws had made in the snow. _They're quite pretty_ she thought before shaking her head. No! She would not let the snow cast its spell on her! With new resolve Georgette padded across the ground and round to where Tito was waiting. The Chihuahua grinned showing his teeth when he saw his Georgette walk towards him in her expensive sky blue scarf looking very determined.

Georgette smirked. If she was going to be in snow, she was not going to change her mind about the stuff! "So, where are we going on this fast walk?" she asked curiously.

"The park looks good in snow." Tito suggested.

Georgette ducked her head sheepishly. "I've never seen the park in snow before."

"Well let's go then!" Tito exclaimed happily starting to strut down the street. Georgette followed adjusting her pace to match Tito's and occasionally glancing back at the footprints they left in their wake.

* * *

"So what have you been up to?" Georgette asked curiously as they headed the few blocks to the park. Tito shrugged. "A bit of this and a bit of that, almost got barbequed when I needed to hot wire another car."

Georgette raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't do that anymore, if I recall you'd been barbequed to many times." Tito smiled.

"What can I say baby? It's a talent."

The park entrance loomed above the pair as they trotted under the arch. Georgette stared entranced at the frozen place, so different from when she'd last been. Tito led her through the small cluster of trees, and she gazed up at the frozen water droplets hanging from the edges of leaves, causing the greenery to droop slightly with the weight. They moved on as Tito led the way to the large pond. Once there the Chihuahua leapt onto a fallen log and sat staring at the frozen water. Georgette glanced at the ground and chose to remain standing, but still cast her gaze over the glass like lake. "I suppose it is quite beautiful." Georgette said reluctantly.

"That's my girl." Tito chuckled.

"What are those humans doing?" Georgette asked intrigued her eyes following a pair of humans gliding elegantly across the ice.

"Ice skating." Tito replied following their movements. _Well, that's quite nice too I suppose_ Georgette thought distractedly keeping her gaze on the co-ordinated movements and flowing rhythm of the humans gliding across the ice.

"Hey Baby look!" Tito suddenly exclaimed standing up and wagging his tail dragging Georgette away from her thoughts and causing her gaze to snap to Tito. His eyes were focused on the white flakes falling from the sky and one managed to land on his nose, much to his fascination and Georgette's amusement. Georgette tilted her head up and watched the white flakes swirl. _Quite nice after all_ she smiled.

* * *

_Written in celebration of the snow we've been having recently._


End file.
